Merry Christmas, everyone!
by Ruthabellaaa
Summary: AU where Mac and Stella are married and have two sons, Don and Danny. Stella is away visiting her sister who's just had a baby, and as Christmas approaches on the lead up to her return, Mac is left to deal with two rambunctious boys. Warning: contains CP.
1. Chapter 1

The`car was silent as it made its way across downtown New York. The driver heard a few stray sniffles from the back seat and bit back a sigh as he lifted his gaze to the rear view mirror; two tear stained faces greeted him, one staring out the window at the passing landmarks as tears slipped unstopped down his cheeks. The other child had eyes closed and was breathing more regularly now, and Mac suspected he had fallen asleep. He shook his head and focused back on the road as he recounted the night's events in his head.

* * *

><p><em>The day had started badly. The Christmas holidays were beginning soon, and Don and Danny were fighting their usual daily routine with all they could. <em>

It had started when they slept in (which was perfectly okay in Mac's book), and then their arguing over breakfast. Next, they'd fought over which toys to play with and what to do that day. Eventually, Mac had suggested a trip to the park and told them that if they behaved, they could ice cream. Because the boys' mum, Stella, was away for two weeks as her sister had just had a baby and was helping out a couple of states away, Mac was going to have to take the boys to work tonight. Fortunately, it was the work party tonight, so hopefully the boys would manage to stay out of trouble. Hopefully…

"Come on, boys. That's enough of that fighting! How about you both get ready, and we can go to the park for a bit and play, and then I'll take you to Valento's for some hot chocolates, hey? Who's up for that?" Mac tried his best division tactic. A chorus of "Me's!" greeted him and he nodded with a smile. "Okay then guys, I'll go back us a picnic and get Mox ready so we can take him with us. But you need to be ready to leave in half an hour, okay?" Both boys nodded and Mac stood up, glad to have avoided a crisis. He set to work on making up a picnic for the park with sandwiches, cocktail sausages, fruit, yoghurts, snacks, juice and water, and then got a Frisbee and some tennis balls so they could play catch with the dog. Satisfied, he found the puppy's leash and turned towards the living room. "Are you boys ready yet? We need to get you both wrapped up before we go anywhere!"

Two sets of feet could be heard on the laminate in the hallway as they thundered through the house to where their dad waited. "Ready?" Both boys nodded impatiently. "Toilet" Two more nods. "Okay, coats and hats and gloves on, and then we'll head out." Don, the oldest of the two, quickly complied, ready to get out and do something fun, but Danny crosses his arms over his chest and frowned, shaking his head.

"Danny? It's December, buddy. You need to wrap up or you'll be ill at Christmas. Come on, kiddo. Coat on."

"No. I don't want it on!" He whined, stamping his foot.

"Daniel, it's not up for debate." Mac bent down to his five year old son's height, "You either put your coat on right now, or you can go and find a corner for some time out, buddy. You choose."

"B…But Daddy, I don't want to…"

"Daniel, I already told you your options. You need to choose what you want to do, buddy, okay? Your brother and I are waiting."

"It's not fair…" Danny started crying quietly and looked at the floor. Mac didn't say anything, but instead waited quietly. Eventually, Danny mumbled, where is my coat daddy?"

Mac smiled. "Good boy." He ruffled the kid's hair, "It's right here, on the table." He picked up his son's coat and held it up so Danny could put his arms into the sleeves then bent to zip it up before standing and putting on Danny's hat. "Okay, guys. Let's hit the park!"

They piled into the car and Mac strapped Danny into his booster seat before closing the door and letting Moxie into the boot. "Good boy, Mox." He then checked that Don was clipped in before getting in and starting the car, driving his children towards the park that he hoped would use up some of their boundless energy.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the park without disaster and Mac pulled into a parking space before stopping it, and looking back at his sons. "Okay guys, when we get out, I want you to stay nearby while we find somewhere for the picnic near the park area. If you run off, we can just go straight back home, okay?"

"Yes Dad!"

"Okay then, let's go." The three of them got out the car and Mac opened the boot before putting Moxie on his lead and passing the lead to Don, then turned and picked up the bags with the picnic supplies and toys. They made their way to the grassy area near the park and chose a spot to sit down at. "Right, on you go and play, I'll stay here with Mox. We'll have some lunch in a bit." He ruffled both kids' hairs and they tore off towards the swings. Mac smiled as he watched them play and take turns pushing each other on the swings. As he sat down, he thought about his kids while stroking Mox. Don was a month away from turning eight, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was sociable but quiet and thoughtful and when Mac and Stella weren't careful, he could weasel his way out of trouble with his smart words and level head. Mac smiled as he thought about how protective Don was of his little brother; he could always count on the older boy to look after Danny, even if that protective streak did sometimes cause more trouble. This thought led him onto his younger son. Daniel 'Danny' was five with boundless energy and a ready smile. He had sandy blonde hair that stuck up in a mess, and had blue eyes just like his brother. Unlike Donny, however, Danny had a tendency to get himself into trouble and wasn't yet so good at getting himself back out of trouble, though he could disarm almost anyone with his charming smile and quick wit.

Mac was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a cry come from the park and he looked over to see Donny running towards him pulling Danny alongside him in tears. "Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong, baby?" He pulled Danny into his arms, hushing him gently. He turned to Don, "What happened, buddy?" He asked quietly, noticing the tears in Donny's eyes.

"We were playing by the big slide and… and… this big kid came over and told us to go away but we wanted a shot and because we didn't go down the slide fast enough, he pushed me and Danny and we fell and Danny bumped his head and my knee's all sore and it hurt, Daddy!" He stuttered tearfully. Mac opened his arm and brought it round to encompass his older son. "Hey, shhh. You're okay, buddy. Let's check you both over, okay?" Danny clung tighter to his dad, and Mac sat the boy down protectively in his lap, before turning his attention to Donny's cuts. He lifted Donny's Jean leg and saw his son's right knee was grazed and bleeding and that his left elbow was grazed. He also saw the beginnings of a bruise on the kid's upper arm and frowned. "Don, where did that bruise on your arm come from? Did that kid grab your arm?" He asked quietly. Don looked at his shoes and shrugged. "That's not an answer kid, did he grab your arm?" Donny nodded silently. "Right, who is this kid? I'm gonna go speak to him about his behaviour."

Don's head shot up, "No daddy! Then we can't play anymore cause he'll hurt us! It doesn't matter…"

"No Don, who is it? After I sort your knee, I'm going to speak to him. Know why? It does matter, kiddo." Mac reached into the bags on the ground beside him and pulled out a small first aid kit. He got out antiseptic wipes and sat Don down next to him. "This might hurt a bit but it'll be over soon." He opened the wipes and quickly cleaned out Don's knee, trying not to wince as the boy starter crying again. "It hurts, Daddy!" Don whined.

"I know kid, but it's done now. You're okay." He smiled and took out a plaster. "Spiderman or Doctor Who?"

"Spidey…" Mac complied with his son's request and kissed his forehead.

"There we go, buddy, all better. Now, want to tell me who this kid is so I can go speak to him when I've calmed your brother down?" He asked, rocking Danny soothingly. Don pointed to a brown haired boy who looked about eight or nine across the park and Mac nodded. "Okay, thanks buddy. How about you play with Mox while I check Danny and then we'll go speak to him?" The child nodded quietly and Mac turned to his youngest son. "Hey baby, you're okay. Where does it hurt? You're head?" Danny nodded as he cried hysterically. "Shh, calm down, you're okay baby. Danny, you need to calm down or I can't make it better." When the child kept crying madly, Mac sighed and forced his voice to be a bit sterner. "Daniel James, I want you to look at me right now." Shocked by the change in his Dad's tone, the boy's sobs quieted to silent tears and he looked up at his Dad. "That's better. Now, you need to tell me where it hurts so I can help you out. Where does it hurt?"

"My head hurts, and my leg's sore and my arm hurts, Daddy!" He whined sadly.

Mac nodded, "I know it does, but we need to check you aren't badly hurt." He gently examined his son's head, noticing the bump just above his forehead and 'hmmed' quietly, deciding ice was needed for it. He pulled out one of the cans of Coca Cola from the picnic hamper and put it on his son's head. "Keep that there so that it doesn't get swollen, sweetie." He then tended to his son's arm which was cut and bleeding a bit and plastered it, as well as his leg which was also getting bruised. "All done. Let's go speak to this boy. You two stay right here with Mox." Both boys seemed subdued and sat stroking the dog, so Mac stood up and walked towards the little boy responsible for hurting his children. "Excuse me, young man. Come here a minute. Are you here with your parents?" The boy nodded nervously. "Good, where are they? You were very mean to my two little boys over there and I don't think that is at all okay behaviour, do you?" The boy had followed his gaze to Don and Danny had gone pale. At that moment, a tall man walked over to where Mac stood.

"Mac? Mac Taylor? Is that you?" Mac turned to look at the man; "Simon Ross? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great thanks, you? It's been a while"

"Yeah, I'm great. I'm head of CSI: NY now and I'm married to Stel and we have two little boys. In fact, sadly that's why I'm here. I'm looking for this little boy's Daddy because he's been very mean to my two little stars and made them cry, and now that I've bandaged them up, I think he needs speaking to." Mac noticed that Simon's facial expression had changed towards the kid in front of them as he spoke. "Simon?" he asked, confused.

"Mac, I'd like you to meet Adam. He's my oldest son. I'm also got a little boy called Timmy." The man turned to his son. "Adam, what did you do?"

"Mm, nothin'." He answered quietly.

"Adam…" His dad warned before looking at Mac, "I'm really sorry for his behaviour, he's getting a bit hyped over Christmas and it's getting hard to rein him in just now. Come on, Adam, I think we need to have a little chat, young man." He took Adam's hand and led him off towards the toilets and Mac returned to his boys. They got the tennis ball and played catch with Moxie for a while until the boys started to get out of breath. At that moment, Simon approached them with a teary eyed and very red faced Adam in tow. He nudged his son and Adam quietly said, "I'm really sorry for pushing Don and Danny earlier. It was mean of me and I won't do it again. Please forgive me…" A single tear slipped down his cheek. Mac knelt down to the boy's level, "Hey, no need to cry. You're forgiven, just don't be mean to people again, okay?" The kid nodded and then said, "Hey, we're having a bbq with the Hawkes' for lunch; want to join us for a bit? Your dog can play with our dog, Molly and Sheldon's dog, Taco!" The boys nodded, their altercation already forgotten as they all joined together to share food.

After another two hours, Mac managed to pry the boys away from their new found friends in order to get the food shopping done. "Come on, guys. We need to get some shopping and then if you behave, we'll head get some hot chocolate before Daddy has to go to work." The boys followed him and they got in the car without incident and headed off to the nearest Wal-Mart.

AN: Totally forgot to say, I own none of these characters, minus Simon and Frank! And of course the dogs! No infringement intended. Also, please note that in this AU, Adam isn't abused by his father and has a good childhood! Reviews appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: still don't own anything! This is pretty short - sorry about that! Life's so hectic in school just now, and hardly have time for anything with being so tired in between everything! PLEASE REVIEW. Also, _very mild spanking (like, a few swats) here, don't read if that's a problem, but it's hardly noticeable._

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they arrived at Wal-mart and Mac once again turned to the boys and warned them that they were to stay next to him. "Okay kids, we need to get some shopping and some stuff for tonight. But, you need to stay with me and the trolley, okay? If you wander off, you know the deal, and I don't want to have to give you into trouble for not doing what you're told. Do we understand?"<p>

Knowing what their dad meant, both boys nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go, Dad!" They chorused. Mac nodded and they got out the car, leaving the windows slightly down for Moxie and they headed inside. Mac got a trolley and went to lift Danny into the seat at the front. "Nooo, dad! I don't want to!_** NO! It's not faaaaairrr**_!" He wailed. Mac sighed and looked his son in the eye, "You promise to behave?"

"**Yes**! Let me **down**! Daddy!" Mac put his son on the ground but took hold of his wrist, leading him into the shop. "Come on, Don. And Danny, wipe that frown of your face, buddy. I'm not letting go till you do, kiddo."

Danny glared at the ground for a few minutes longer but soon after some toys distracted him and as Mac put party plates and cups in the trolley having picked up the fruit and veg and household shopping, Danny and Don both wandered off down the toy and book aisle. Mac looked up to tell the boys that they could go pick a sweet for being so good, when he realised they weren't beside him. _"Damnit!"_ He cursed. "Don? Danny?" He left the trolley and went in search of them, and after a ten minute panic walking along the CDs, food, and asking security, he heard a familiar voice; Danny.

Grimacing, Mac walked with purpose towards the boy and found Don reading a kids book in the aisle and Danny sitting on the floor further up the next aisle, playing with two toy cars. He charged over to Don, "Don, what do you think you're doing? I was looking for you all over the shop!" he grabbed his son's wrist and twisted him, planting five firm swats to his son's backside before letting his wrist go and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I was_ so worried_ about you, are you okay?"

After checking his son over for any injuries, he pushed him back to look into his son's eyes, which were filled with tears from the smacks his dad had given him. "What do you have to say to yourself, hmm? I told you not to wander off, and you disobeyed me. I was about to let you and Danny go pick a sweet for being so good, but now that's been ruined."

"I'm sorry, Daddy… I was just bored…" He whispered tearfully. "I didn't mean to make you mad…"

"Hey! Shhh, buddy. You're okay! I'm not mad, you just scared me. Calm down for me, kid." He pulled his son into another tight hug before saying, "I think this needs dealing with at home maybe, but for now we'd better go get your brother. Come on…" They stood up and went over to Danny.

"Daniel, I'm pretty sure that I specifically asked you, and you specifically promised me, to stay with me at the trolley at all times if I let you stay out of it. Want to tell me why I turned round to find you gone?" He asked, picking Danny up and landing five smacks to his backside, before planting him firmly on his hip and wrapping his arms tighter around his son in a protective hug.

Danny let out a cry. "Ouch, Daddy! I'm sorry! I just wanted to play and…. Owwww!" Danny wailed.

"Hey, shhh. It's okay now, Danny. I got you. Are you okay? I was so worried about you! Don't worry off like that again, young man, do you hear me?" Danny nodded tearfully.

"_Sorry daddy…" _ He mumbled tearfully.

Mac sighed and nodded before standing up and taking each of the boy's hands', leading them back to the trolley. When they arrived, he lifted Danny into the seat at the front of the trolley, ignoring his kicking and wailing. "Daniel James, stop this tantrum right now, or I'm gonna spank you. I warned you to stay with me, and you didn't. So now you and Don are both gonna sit in the trolley while we go round because I clearly can't trust you to behave. So stop fussing now. Do you understand?"

Danny's wails turned into full blown tears and sobs, but his legs stopped kicking and Mac put him in the seat, kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair, "Thank you. Your turn, Donny. In you go." Donny gave his dad his best puppy dog expression but made no attempt to fight him, not wanting his Daddy to be more upset with him and Danny than he already was. "Thanks for doing what I asked, buddy. I appreciate it." Mac ruffled his hair too, and then turned his attention to both boys. "If you can behave now and us paying, I might let you get a sweet after all that. But I expect perfect behaviour and no fussing or tantrums until then or you can forget it and you can have an early night instead. Understood?"

Both boys nodded forlornly, biting their lips in the exact same fashion, and Mac shook his head before once more setting off down the next aisle of interest, trying to ignore the crying coming from both boys sitting in the trolley, and hoping against hope that no more tantrums would follow that afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Still don't own anything at all, just playing around which channel 5's characters! Warning: may contain CP in this chapter, not decided yet… _

_A/N 2: I am so sorry this took so long for an update, I've had it sitting here for a while but been too busy to upload it… Added some on the end to make up for this fact._

* * *

><p>As he made his way round the store picking up various refreshments for the party that night alongside groceries, he was painfully aware of a few mothers and fathers with their children sneaking looks at his trolley full of crying children and saying to their children "That'll be you if you don't behave, stop carrying on…" amongst other things. A few parents give him approving looks while others looked affronted at the sight before them. Mac held his head high and ignored the looks, paying more attention to whether his kids were okay in the trolley he pushed.<p>

Both boys were silent, aside from a few sniffles and tears and Mac could tell they were getting ready for a nap of some description. He leaned over and paused in his walking to ruffle both boys heads and murmur, "Hey guys, you're doing great. We're nearly done, just a little bit more and then we can go get some hot chocolates." The boys barely responded, aside from the slight brightening of their eyes glistening with tears. They arrived at the crisps and Mac picked up some Pom Bears for the boys and some Walkers sensations along with another nibbles before smiling at the kids. "Right, that's us. Now, because you've been so good for this bit of the trip, you can get a sweet. So, who wants a sweetie?" Both boys perked up almost immediately and Mac turned the trolley, leading them to the sweet aisle. "Okay, you can choose one each guys. I'm gonna let you out the trolley to choose, but if you so much as run off or disappear or anything, there'll be big trouble. Understood?" Both boys nodded and hurried to scramble out of Mac's arm when he released them from their captivity in their trolley.

He picked up a Mars Bar for himself, and stood waiting for over ten minutes as the boys deliberated over which sweet they wanted. Eventually, they decided on Magic Stars for Danny and Rolos for Don. "All ready?" Mac asked them? They nodded, clutching the sweets tightly. He nodded and took their free hands while pushing the trolley. They reached the check out and Mac started loading the trolley contents onto the conveyer belt in groups so that unpacking them would be easier back home. The boys stood quietly, itching to open their sweets but when they asked him, his answer was simple, "Nope." They persisted in asking and he shook his head, losing patience."No. You don't get to eat them until we leave the store. If you can't accept that then you can just go and put them back." Don nodded quietly and stood with the sweet in his hand, waiting for his dad's permission to open it.

Mac turned back towards the conveyer belt to load more shopping onto it when he heard a colossal screaming sound from his youngest as the packet of magic stars hit the floor. He turned round with eyebrows raised and looked at his son, who had a fully fledged pout on his face and his arms crossed, looking like thunder. "Daniel, pick them up. _Now_." He instructed calmly.

"**NO! It's not FAIR!"** He shrieked, stamping his feet. Mac sighed and tried again to deter his son from his tantrum.

"Daniel, if you don't pick it up right now, not only will you not get to have any sweets this week, but you'll also be getting a spanking _and _we won't be going to get any hot chocolates this afternoon. Now, think about it _real_ hard, buddy." Mac patiently explained to his boy. Danny waited for all of about fifteen seconds before he stamped and threw himself to the ground in a major tantrum.

"No! It's not _fair_!" He screamed. "I want it _NOW_."

Mac grimaced. "Daniel James Taylor! Stop this tantrum, _right now! _"Danny ignored him valiantly. "Daniel, you have until the count of three to stop this and if you don't, you're gonna get a sore butt right here in this store. _One…"_

Danny continued to writhe on the floor in a full blown tantrum as Mac counted in his head. _"Two…"_

Nothing. Mac groaned inwardly. Stella would know how to avoid a fight… "_Three_… Okay buddy, that's it. _C'mere." _

Mac took a step towards his son, closing the distance between them, and then tucked Danny under his arm and applied twenty swats to his son's backside with enough force to give him a substantial sting. Danny was wailing and crying after the third smack, and by the end he was sobbing inconsolably. Mac scooped his little boy into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Hey, _hey_. Shhh, baby boy. It's over now. All over now. You just gotta calm down for me, okay? You don't take tantrums in shops over sweets, and you don't deliberately disobey me. Understand?"

Danny nodded through his tears, his shoulders shaking violently from the extent of his sobs. "_Sorrrrry_!" He wailed.

"Hey! Calm down, come on… It's all okay now, I forgive you, kid. That's it… _Shhh..._" He soothed Danny then turned back to the checkout to pay for his shopping. He tried to put down Danny when he went to pay, but the youngster wouldn't let go of him and clung to his leg while he paid and placed bags into the trolley. Both Don and Danny were fidgety and clingy, and Mac put the sweets in the bag last, being sure to avoid them seeing the sweets before they left the store. He led them out to the car and loaded all the bags into the car from the trolley, placing the sweets and juice in the front seat before turning to take the trolley back with a quiet instruction to both boys to stay where they were. As he left to take the trolley back to it's place at the front of the store, he was aware of Danny bursting into tears once again and he shook his head, hurrying to return the trolley and get back to his baby. When he returned, Danny was kneeling on the ground, hitting the pavement and wailing desperately.

"Hey, _hey_! Shh, baby! You're okay, I'm back… I'm here. Calm down, sweetheart! Come on, Danny…" Mac picked his son up and held him close, rocking him and petting his hair calmly. The wind was blowing and Mac pulled his arms tighter around his son's small body. "Hey, you okay, Don?" He asked his eldest gently, noting how quiet Don was. Don nodded, rather subdued.

"Hey, Dad?" He asked quietly. Mac turned to him with raised eyebrows, concern written on his face. "Can we really not get hot chocolate anymore?" He asked his dad sadly, his blue eyes wide.

"I'm afraid not, buddy. Danny kinda ruined that for you. I tell you what though, how about I make you a nice big mug of hot chocolate when we get home once I put your brother down for a nap. I'll even give you one of those special hot chocolates since we didn't get to go out for drinks. How does that sound?"

Don looked at his father very seriously as he considered his offer, before he beamed and nodded enthusiastically. "I guess that might be okay." He answered very seriously.

"Okay, buddy. Thanks for letting me make it up to you." Mac smiled fondly at his son and tousled his son's hair softly. "Right, buddy, into the car with you. We'd best get home. Come on…" he opened the door and his son climbed into their SUV and then, adjusting Danny to rest on his left hip, helped Don buckle his seatbelt once he was safely in his booster seat before shutting the door and carrying Danny to the other side. Danny's tears had reduced to sniffles here and there. "That's better, Danny. I'm gonna put you in the car now so that I can drive us home, okay?" Danny shook his head, tears returning to his eyes.

"No, daddy. I want you…" He whined.

"I know you do, buddy. But I'll be right her with you, I'm just gonna be in the front of the car and you'll be in the back and you'll still be able to talk to me and everything. I promise, buddy. Okay?"

Danny didn't say anything, instead more tears made silent tracks down his face and he bit his lip quietly. Mac opened the door and put his son into the car, buckling him in and then closing the door and making his way to the driver's side. He turned the engine on and then put some Disney music to try and improve the mood of his children and started the drive home. Don happily sat with his gameboy humming along to the music but Danny cried the whole way home. Mac became aware of a kicking on the passenger side seat, and looked at his son in the rear view mirror, eyebrows raised. "Daniel, that's enough of that buddy. You'll damage the seats if you keep it up." When his son continued to kick the seats, still crying, Mac sighed and cleared his throat.

"Daniel!" He warned. "Stop that _right now_."

Danny looked at his Dad in confusion and his foot stilled instantly, tears big in his eyes. And then the floods came and he began to wail and sob in earnest. "I'm _sorrrryyy, Dadddyyy_…" He wailed, completely inconsolable.

"Danny, you need to calm down, buddy. It's not that big a deal." Mac looked back at his son in the rear view mirror, but the boy didn't notice him through his haze of tears. Mac was beginning to feel quite worried about how tired his son was and hoped the ten minute journey passed quickly, aware that it would probably seem like a marathon trek at this rate.

They arrived home just under ten minutes later, and Danny had cried the whole way home. Mac parked outside their Brooklyn home and quickly got out helping Don out the car, and then going straight to the other side to get his youngest son to try and quell the tears that his son was still persistently crying. "Hey buddy, come on now. You really do need to calm down." He lifted Danny out of the car, locking the doors behind them and led both children into their house.

"Donny, why don't you go watch some tv? I'll be through in a little bit, okay? I just need to get the shopping sorted and a couple of other things." Don nodded and ran to the living room to watch some cartoons. Mac, meanwhile, turned in the other direction, heading towards the stairs as he cradled Danny in his arms, rocking him gently.

"Hey, come on, Danny. It's okay, I got you. What's going on to have you so upset, kiddo?"

Danny didn't answer, but instead buried his face further into his father's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the man's broad shoulders. Mac sighed and hugged the boy closer to him, murmuring sweet nothings to him and hushing him gently. After a few more minutes of this as Mac carried Danny towards his room, Mac broke the silence quietly. "Okay, that's it buddy. You're going to bed for a while, you're clearly exhausted. Let's get you in bed…"

Mac quickly helped his son change into pyjamas and grabbing Danny's _"Blankey"_ and teddy bear from his bed. He wrapped the blanket round his son, and then handed him the teddy bear and then, still carrying him, and went to get his son a dummy to soothe him further. When he was a toddler, a dummy had always been the thing to calm Danny down, even beyond his parents soothing him. It was a tried and tested theory for the kid, and Mac had never deterred from using it when necessary. He took the pacifier out of a box in his room and then carried the blanket bundle containing his son back to Danny's room, before placing it in his son's mouth. Automatically, Mac could see a difference, and he continued to rock his son, soothing him quietly, and then began to hum a lullaby to his son that he'd sung when both Don and Danny were babies and was relieved when Danny's crying began to tapered off to sniffles. He smiled at his son's calmer and sleepier aura as his son snuggled further into his shoulder, but kept singing the soft lullaby quietly. After a further five minutes, Danny was sound asleep, and Mac sighed gently, looking at his son with love clear in his eyes. He carried his son over to his bed and pulled back the cover, placing Danny on the bed and pulling the covers up. He brushed back his son's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

Mac collected the shopping from the car and collected the dog from the boot, then brought it all back to their home, unloading things into the appropriate cupboards and then got the bag of sweets from the store and placed them on the counter. He refilled the dog's Food and Water bowls and then went back through to Don. "Hey bud, sorry about that. You okay?" Don nodded happily. Mac went over to join his son on the couch. "Good. So, what ya watching?"

"Peter Pan…"

"Wow, can I join you? I was thinking after that you might be willing to help me make some cookies and things for this evening while I made you that promised hot chocolate?"

"_YEAH!_ Can we do it now?" Don was practically bouncing in his seat.

Mac smiled fondly, "I dunno buddy, I thought you might want to finish the movie now?"

"Oh, that's okay, daddy… It can wait, I guess…" Don said, a serious look plastered on his face that failed to hide his twitching foot or the way he was practically bouncing in his place on the couch.

Mac laughed and nodded. "Well, if you're really sure… Let's do it then."

He scooped Don up of the couch and swung him round in the air, eliciting high pitched squeals and giggles from the child. "No! Daddy, **stop**! Daddy, I can't breathe! _Daaaaaad_!" Don couldn't speak past the giggles and Mac smiled at his son's obvious delight.

"Okay, okay! I guess I'll stop. For now…" He winked at his son and carried him to the kitchen before he placed him on his feet. "Right, chief baker! I'll get your ingredients and then we'll just have to make lots of cakey goodness… Are you up for the challenge?"

"_Yes! Hurry uuuup!" _Mac smirked and got out the necessary ingredients and together they began to make cookies, mince pies and Christmas cup cakes. The sounds of laughter could be heard throughout the house, and the scents of Christmas wafted up through the smoke leaving the house by way of the chimney. Mac's heart swelled watching his charming son baking away and laughing and smiling as they spent time together, and hoped his youngest son would wake up in better spirits later so he could join in the festivities.


	5. Chapter 5

Donnie sighed dramatically and flopped against his daddy's strong legs. "Man, this is hard, daddy!"

"I know, buddy… How does your momma manage this on a daily basis with two cheeky little monkeys like you running riot?" He smiled ruefully at his son and ruffled his hair and then froze in surprise me for laughing out loud. "No! C'mon, Donnie! I was kidding, buddy! No need to tickle me!" He launched a counter attack and before long, Don was breathless with ecstatic giggles and grins. Mac bent down further and pulled the kid closer to him, hugging him tight. "I love you, Donny boy. I love you a lot, you know that?" He felt Don nod against his chest, clinging tighter to his dad before pulling back and saying to his dad's shirt that he was playing with the hem of, "I love you too, Daddy." They hugged for a little bit longer and Mac enjoyed the moment with his boy.

After a few moments, the kitchen timing went off and Mac stood to his feet before opening the oven. "Stand back a minute, kiddo, I don't want you getting burnt." He pulled a batch of cookies and mince pies out. "These are looking great, buddy! Now we just gotta sprinkle sugar on the mince pies and get icing ready for these cup cakes coming out. I'm gonna have to tell your momma how good you are in the kitchen, Donny!" He smiled affectionately at Don as he placed the trays of baking down on a cooling tray at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. "Hey, I also didn't make you that hot chocolate yet, did I? How about you start decorating these cookies and I'll go make you that just now?" Don nodded enthusiastically rushing to sit at the table to start icing and decorating, and Mac smiled fondly before heading to make hot chocolate, turning on some Christmas music in the process. Mac got to work with the hot chocolate, grinning as he heard his oldest gleefully singing along to the Christmas album at full volume. Everything with these boys was full volume, never a quiet moment in the Taylor house hold. Mac thought of all the times he'd had giggly boys running through the house squealing in delight, and the mad house they call home at Christmas and on birthdays. He was pulled from his musings as the microwave pinged signalling that Don's hot chocolate was ready. "Here you go, buddy. Careful though, it's hot…" He sat down and pulled Don onto his lap on the sofa, then handed the drink to his son, reminding him to hold the mug with both hands. Noticing his son had finished the latest batch of baking and he smiled at the boy. "Here, buddy? See when you finish that? Can you go grab a quick shower for me to get you cleaned up, and then we'll get you dressed and ready for this party tonight. And while you're doing that, I'll pack up this amazing baking you've done." His son nodded and Mac ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm real proud of you, kid, I hope you know that." He murmured to the kid, pulling him close. Don relaxed against him and chattered away to his dad forty minutes about all his baking skills and his favourite cakes and the party and his friends from school and their families, and Mac listened enthusiastically, planting soft kisses on his son's forehead every so often has Danny talked.

Eventually his son lapsed into a comfortable silence as he drank his hot chocolate, enjoying the comfort and safety his daddy's strong arms and calm presence encouraged. "I love you, Daddy." He whispered, smiling at his dad shyly.

"I love you too, Champ. So so much." Mac wrapped his arms tighter around his son and they one again relaxed until Don finished his hot chocolate. Mac took the mug from his son and stood them both up, hugging the boy again. "Okay, shower time, buddy. I left some clothes for tonight on your bed earlier, and I guess we could maybe go to McDonalds for dinner if you want? But, only if you get ready without any fuss…" He smirked at his son's enthusiasm and gently propelled his son up stairs towards the bathroom having put the mug in the sink. "Shower, buddy… Now. " He ordered affectionately with another hair ruffle. "Meanwhile, I think I'd better go check up on your brother, he's been napping for two and a half hours. I just want to make sure he's doing okay. I'll check you're getting on okay soon, mmkay?" Seeing an affirming nod from his son, Mac headed off to find his youngest son in his room. He walked in and saw Danny tangled up in his blankets fast asleep. For a moment, he was stopped by the tug at his heart as the love he had for his son overwhelmed him and all he could do was watch the sight before him affectionately. After a couple more minutes, he shook himself from his reverie and made his way to his champ, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently ruffling Danny's hair. "Hey baby, time to wake up… Shhh, you're okay. It's daddy, champ." He began to hush his son as Danny tried to push away from the hand, burrowing further into his blankey. Mac scooped his son into his arms, hugging him. After a moment the struggling stopped and Danny slowly woke up, flashing his dad a big smile that lit up his big blue eyes.

Mac got his youngest son ready and then went to check on his older son. "All ready, buddy?" He was greeted by a nod from his son who was looking confusedly at his socks. "Need some help, Don?" Don blinked and looked at his dad before shaking his head and pulling the socks on, quickly followed by his shoes.

Mac smiled proudly at his son, before bringing the tubs of cakes through from the kitchen. "Come on, guys. I got a surprise for you before the party." Both boys looked at him curiously. "A surprise, daddy?" His youngest son asked in confusion.

"Yeah buddy, a surprise. But we better go now or we won't have time."

Once again, Mac got both boys wrapped up in their coats and scarves and gloves, and then they all headed out to the car. The boy's played I spy together in the car as they tried to figure out where they were going. After a twenty minute journey that felt like hours, Mac pulled up outside McDonalds and pulled into a parking space as the boy yelled in excitement.

Mac smiled at the excited squeals and nodded at the boys. "That's right. Come on, I'm starving!" He helped the boys out of the car, yelling to them to slow down a bit to no avail, and when he caught up to them, they already had their chosen meals decided on. Mac sent them to sit down before ordering and carried their meals over a few minutes later, arriving as Don spat a paper ball through his straw at a man at a nearby table. "Don!" Mac barked, pulling his son out of his chair before landing three sharp swats to his son's backside and turning the wide eyed child back to face him. "No way, buddy. None of that nonsense... You don't spit things at other people, young man. Now, I want you to apologise son. Come on…" He led his son over to the men sitting nearby and interrupted their discussion. "I'm really sorry to bother you, but this here is my son and he's got something to say to you. Don?" He raised his eyebrow at his son watching him quietly.

Don looked down at the floor mumbling a tearful, "I'm real sorry, I spat paper balls at you with my straw… It was, uh, naughty… Sorry…" He trailed off, scuffing his foot on the floor in front of him. The men looked at him with a frown before one of them gave an understanding yet firm, "Well, son, I forgive you. Just don't be doing it again, kid. You understand?" Don nodded frantically, unaware of his father's grim nod as he turned and threw himself against his Dad, tears in his eyes. Mac picked his boy up and hugged him, soothing him quietly as he led him back to their table and sat him down, ruffling his hair. "It's okay now… C'mon, buddy. Eat up…" he smiled encouragingly at the kid and handed out the food, smiling as the boys chattered away to him about their happy meal toys from Tarzan and talking about dragons and playing outside and Christmas and their Mom coming home and… God, Mac missed her so much. He couldn't wait to go pick her up from the airport tomorrow with the boys wrapped up in the back of the car in pyjamas with their blankets and their teddies cause they wanted to go and see their Mommy get home from Michigan. He was brought out of his musings of his wife's supple skin and bright eyes with her ready smile but the sound of his youngest son's high pitched voice calling his name.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Daddy, when we going to the party?" He asked, bouncing in his seat from the sugar of the McFlurry which was smeared all over his face and hands, dribbling a fine line down his chin.

"Well, if you guys are finished then let's go. Come on, we'll get you cleaned up, Danno." Mac cleaned the boys up before taking them out to the car and driving them to the CSI building. The boys ran in and greeted the fellow CSIs enthusiastically while Mac carried in the baking from that afternoon, setting it down on a table that had been put out for refreshments, laughing as the boys ran from person to person chattering excitedly as the sugar fuelled them.

Three hours had passed at the party and Mac was enjoying a coke while chatting to his work colleague Sid when he heard a crash followed by a yelp from one of the CSIs, Linday, followed by the sound of the boys laughing at hooting. Mac groaned and he and Sid headed towards the source of the problem. Mac gasped as he turned the corner of corridor. The boys had smashed plates on the floor and were now squirting water guns at her dress, trying to 'get rid of the blood' on her arm where some glass had scratched it. Mac was vaguely aware of his voice yelling out a sharp, "Donald! Daniel! Stop that, right now! Come here this instant, boys!" The sound of plastic clattering to the floor could be heard before the boys started trying to climb through the shards on the floor, making their way sheepishly to their dad. Sid, at Mac's nod, had gone to make sure their colleague was okay and to clean up her cuts. Mac reached over and lifted both boys away from the debris, placing them down in the space directly before him, glaring at them sternly. "Who wants to explain just what exactly is going on here?" Silence greeted him. He watched them silently, waiting as they bean to squirm and fidget. Eventually the silence was too much and Don blurted out a story about how they didn't mean it and they were just playing and they though Lindsay was playing too and they only soaked her 'cause they accidently hurt her and wanted to make it better. Both boys were blushing furiously and fidgeting by then end and Mac nodded before taking first Don's hand and turning him round to lat six hard smacks to his bottom before doing the same for Danny. "We'll discuss this further at home. Right now though, I want both of you to find yourselves a corner each away from each other and stay there while I tidy up until I come and get you. If you move aside from that, you'll get a spanking for not doing what you're told. You guys understand?" He asked quietly. At their quiet, "Yes, daddy's" he nodded and watched them scurry to their corners before turning to methodically tidy up the glass and apologise to Lindsay, checking she was okay. Eventually it was time to get his mischievous boys to put on their pyjamas and apologise to their 'auntie' before they headed home. Both children were subdued and teary eyed as they said frantic sorries and Mac apologised once more to the adults before leaving to take his boys home. He lifted first a teary-eyed Danny into the car and buckled him in, followed by Don then went to the driver's side and shut the door with slightly more force than was perhaps necessary before starting the drive home. It was difficult to block out the tears, but after ten minutes of the drive, the car was silent as it made its way across downtown New York. The driver heard a few stray sniffles from the back seat and bit back a sigh as he lifted his gaze to the rear view mirror; two tear stained faces greeted him, one staring out the window at the passing landmarks as tears slipped unstopped down his cheeks. The other child had eyes closed and was breathing more regularly now, and Mac suspected he had fallen asleep. He shook his head and focused back on the road. When they arrived home, Mac (thanks to his short career in the marines) got both boys out the car and locked the doors before heading into the house and putting both boys to bed one after the other, relieved when they didn't wake up. "Night boys," he murmured as he tucked them in and switched on the nightlight before kissing both foreheads softly, "I'll see you in the morning. Love you." He left the room and got the toys and tubs out of the car and carried them in before heading to bed himself knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.


End file.
